Her Mr, His Mrs
by Mis.V.Nus
Summary: Tal/Yun. A morning peek into the everyday life of Mr. and Mrs. Hong. Things were simple, normal, and perfect. A bit steamy, but nothing bad.


**_Heyy, this is Venusgurl. Woooow haven't done this in a while. Sorry about that, it's mostly because of new things in life and I really didn't know if I should continue my previous story "Milk and Coffee" or start something new for the couple. I wasn't feeling the direction it was heading. Either way, enough blabber. This is a total Yun/Tal fluff of them! I just love the idea of the in a family and married setting so there. Deal with it lol. I hope you Tal/Yun fans out there enjoy, there arnt many of us out there! lol Well-Enjoy =)_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing minus Kylee and Nimai. There mine = )_**

* * *

**_Mr. and Mrs._**

**_Finished Jan 2, 2010_**

**_Talim and Yun-Seong_**

**_(Warning: Hints of Sensual Activities and one Minor Naughty Thought Thanks to Stupid Yun, Geez lol)_**

* * *

Three hours.

It had been precisely three hours and some minutes ago when Yun-Seong Hong had finally fallen into a good sleep…only to reawake at the ungodly hour of 5:00 a.m. The morning birds still slept soundly in their nests and even the sun was still dreaming of touching the sky. Quiet rays of the previous night's full moon leaked through the heavy azure curtains. The steady beat of morning rain whisked outside the windows. Silence played like a sweet melody throughout the dim bedroom.

Amiss the tranquility of such a lovely morning laid Mr. and Mrs. Hong, their limbs fiercely tangled with one another as well as twisted amongst the cerulean blue sheets of their king size bed. They hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep last night, but the serene smiles on both their faces clearly reflected that they didn't seem to mind.

Yun-Seong cautiously shifted within his petite wife's grasp, careful not to disturb her, to gaze down at his sleeping beauty. His callous hands gently stroked her deep emerald curls as a grin the size of Texas made its way onto his face.

Last night was great, no, last night was FANTASTIC! It had been so long since he had been able to uh… "take care of" his husbandly duties for his more than deserving wife. And he knew it.

It's not that he wasn't able to, that was far from it. But with the new arrival of little Nimai and the growing "busybody-ness" of Miss Kylee it just didn't seem very convenient at the time. Not to mention that he had began to work a new shift at the office and Dojo to put a little more money in their pockets. As cute as his little 3 month-old and 3 year-old girls were, they sure as hell weren't free.

Yun-Seong's smile widened as his crimson eyes slowly traced the contours of his wife's face. She was extraordinarily beautiful, there was no denying that. From the graceful jade lashes that shielded her eyes to the tiny, nearly invisible, beauty mark placed right underneath her left brow she was the sheer definition of it.

Despite Kylee's cherry red hair and her and Nimai's shared flaming pupils, they looked just like her. And Yun-Seong couldn't be happier!

_"God forbid they look like me,"_ he would say whenever it was brought up in conversation. _"The last thing we need are a bunch of goofy looking kids running around…,"_

His wife would smack him in the gut every time

It'd be his arm if she were a few inches taller, but…

Mr. Hong's attention soon went back to the sleeping angel lying beside him. His eyes roamed from her face… to her neck….to her collarbone…to her … He stopped to admire the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered peacefully. Almost immediately his gaze turned to the dip between her bosoms focusing on a small yet distinct patch of swollen red skin. Naughty memories of the previous night's activities flashed in his mind and the grin on his face grew even larger, if that were at all possible.

As tiny and sweet as his wife was she was just as strong and demanding. She always knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted, and how she wanted things to be. And this rule did not falter when it came to activities within the bedroom.

"If only her friends knew…" he murmured aloud underneath his breath. _"*Sigh*_ She would totally kill me…," Thoughts of her dearest, closest, and craziest girlfriends Xianghua and Cassandra appeared in his mind and he shuttered. He could hear them screaming _'What have you done to our poor, innocent Angel?!'_ now. "They would all totally kill me…,"

"…Who wants to totally kill you?" Bed sheets rustled and twisted even more as the slumbering queen in his grasp rolled over to face the early moonlight of the day. Her natural curls spilled randomly about the deep-colored linens and her chocolate eyes blinked dizzily in a forced attempt to open them too fast. The loving hold she had on her husband tightened as she meshed their bodies even closer together and pushed her head to hide in the crook of his neck. They both cracked a warm smile at the familiarity of his light stubble scratching at her cheek. "Someone always wants to 'totally kill you', it seems,"

"Well yes, that's very true, Talim. But in this case, I mean you and your crazy friends,"

"Like I said," she nuzzled his neck in affection. "Someone always wants to totally kill you',"

He chuckled amiably. "Good point, I'm used to you. But those two are always hounding my ass…,"

His giant hand found her noticeably smaller one; luring it into its grip and gently stroking it in an affectionate manner.

"Yes, yes, yes…but it's because they worry about me, Yun. They don't mean to hurt you if-,"

"-When,"

"-(ahem), right…when they do,"

Talim pulled back to look her husband in the eyes.

"I promise they don't," she reaffirmed.

"Yeah? Tell that to my ass last Christmas when I was literally they're yoyo. They super glued a plunger to my pants, Angel! Then tied a rope around it and pulled me back and forth the entire night!"

"I know Baby, I know," Talim cooed trying to patronize him, but he waved her kind words away.

"And all because you had to tell them about that one time in the janitor's closet way back in college,"

"But they're my best friends! I had to tell them…besides, it was my first make-out session…,"

Yun-Seong snorted.

"You didn't make out with anyone until college?" He had lifted himself into a somewhat upright position, his head leaning lazily into his hand and his arm still wrapped around his darling better-half.

"Aww," teased Yun-Seong while tapping her nose. "now that's just too darn cute,".

She snapped playfully at his fingers.

"Oh shut-up, so what if I did. I did with the man I love,"

He lifted his hand to caress her face and bore his eyes into hers.

"You did…,"

With all the love in his heart he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, a smile still on his lips. It started off as an innocent sign of affection however… it didn't take long for them to become just as wrapped up in one another as last night. Her arms latched around his neck, his legs twisted around her knees, and their passion wound and twisted around each other once again.

But just as the two REALLY started to get down to business…

Inaaaaay!

The couple stopped, locked eyes, and spoke in perfect unison.

"Kylee,"

Yun-Seong sighed deeply and clung his wife to his chest. If only for two more seconds.

Play time was now officially over.

"Should I go?" he asked, none too enthused.

"No…," she said lightly smacking his arm, giggling at his reaction. "I think she'll come in on her own,"

Sure enough, small patted footsteps sounded throughout the hallway and eventually into the stillness of their bedroom. A tiny little thing in a green nighty came tiptoeing in. Her cherry red French braids were steadily unraveling and her matching eyes were so wide with fear they looked like apples.

"_Amaaa! Inaaay!"_ She scurried to the edge of their bed and was swiftly lifted into the arms of her mother. Back and forth she rocked little Kylee, rubbing her back to calm her. Yun-Seong began to stroke her hair affectionately.

"Shh…shh…_Sanggol_ what's wrong?"

"ICE CREAM MONSTER!!!"

"Ice cream what?!" they resounded.

After a long and bizarre tale of the ice-cream monster eating all of the crayons in their eldest daughter's crayon box, Kylee decided it'd be best if she stayed in her parents boudoir.

"It's juss in casee I have anothur. Less wook fur us both," she said to her father. "Yes," Yun-Seong agreed cocking his head to the side. "Yes it is." He looked over to Talim, bewilderment written all over his face. She shrugged. "Hey, she's a smart cookie. What can I say?"

So in-between her _Ama_ and _Inay_ Kylee slept, cuddled by the two like a new kitten. Yun-Seong and Talim exchanged warm "I Love Yous" and kissed their little girl on each cheek. Her eyes were closed, her body was warm, and her dreams protected. Undoubtedly, there would be no nightmares of evil ice-cream tonight.

* * *

**Kylee: Means Boomerang**

**Nimai: Means Inner Light**

**Ama: Daddy**

**Inay: Mommy**

**Sanggol: Baby**

**PLEAAAAAAASSE REVIEW!**


End file.
